Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Zjednoczenie rodziny Rarity
45 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *'Ronald Adventure' *'Crimson Monogram' *Fineasz Flynn *Jake Flynn *Johnny *Ferb Fletcher *Sophie Adventure *'Thomas Adventure '(tylko wspomniany) *Valmira Dziobak *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Hermiona Vitaris *Buford Van Stomm *Loren Rarity Opis Linda i Vivian zaniepokoje zniknięciem dzieci idą na komisariat, gdzie spotykają Crimson, byłą kochankę i drugą żonę męża Lindy. Mimo wszystko, dzięki interwencji Rona Adventure zostają wszczęte poszukiwania. Tymczasem Fineasz wraz z bandą pomagają znaleźć Valmirze Jake'a, co w końcu się udaje. Buford i Loren oddzieleni od reszty spotykają potomkoów Rarity z którymi dziewczyna chce się zbratać, jednak Buford nie wyraża poparcia. Fabuła Linda i Vivian pewnym krokiem szły w stronę posterunku policji. Ciężko dokładnie sprecyzować co czuły w tym momencie. Z całą pewnością gniew, strach, a przede wszystkim, troskę o własne dzieci. Dopingowane tym wszystkim, w mgnieniu oka znalazły się na miejscu. Nie były pierwsze. W poczekalni roiło się od rodziców czekających, aż policjant łaskawie ich przyjmie. Kobiety szybko rozpoznały znajome twarze. Usiadły obok Pani Van Stomm, która ściskała torebkę, z sercem w gardle obserwując drzwi. - Długo już tak czekasz? - zapytała z żydowskim akcentem Vivian. - Dwie, trzy godziny. - odparła. - Zgubiłam się w liczeniu. Linda i Vivian spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym zerknęły w stronę drzwi. Wydawało się, jakby ktoś tam był.. A raczej słychać było. Głośna muzyka heavy metalowa skutecznie zagłuszała kaszel Pana Adventure, siedzącego niedaleko. - Powinien pan rzucić palenie. - stwierdziła Vivian, splątując ręce na piersi. - Powinienem. - przytaknął, szukając w kieszeni zapalniczki. - Ale gdyby miała pani takie problemy jak ja, też by pani paliła. Kobieta podparła brodę o rękę, spoglądając na sąsiada z uwagą. Mężczyzna był blondynem o brązowych oczach i bladej cerze. Ubrany był w niebieską marynarkę, która zapięta w czarne guziki, w komplecie do wyprasowanych w kant spodni, przypominała mundur Pruski. Sytuacji nie poprawiały czarne buty. Ronald Adventure był dalszym sąsiadem Lindy i Vivian, jednak obie znały go tylko z widzenia. Był to typ samotnika, który nie lubił przebywać z ludźmi przez większą część czasu. Teraz był do tego zmuszony, dlatego miał tak skwaszoną minę. - Który jest pan w kolejce? - zapytała, starając się zabrzmieć przyjaźnie. - Mogę być nawet następny. - odburknął, zapalając papierosa. Shapirowa przez chwilę zastanowiła się, czy powinna drążyć temat. Co prawda nie przepadała za sąsiadem, jednak ciekawość wzięła w górę. - Nie musi pani pytać. - powiedział, widząc jak otwiera usta. - Ja po prostu wiem kto tu patroluje. W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się, a muzyka ucichła. W progu od gabinetu stanęła wysoka brunetka o jasnym odcieniu włosów. Spoglądała na wszystkich roześmianymi, szarymi oczami. Ubrana była w tradycyjny policyjny strój, a na jej czapce spoczywały dwie gwiazdki. - Nareszcie! - krzyknęła Linda, podchodząc do niej. Zaraz za nią ruszyła cała reszta, poza Adventure. - Nasze dzieci zniknęły, nie ma z nimi kontaktu, mogło im się coś stać, albo.. Wszystkie głosy ucichły, gdy policjantka podniosła rękę, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Spoglądała na Fletcher'ową pytająco, jakby oczekiwała jakiegoś przywitania. Po chwili, Linda poczuła, jak wszystkie spojrzenia wędrują w jej kierunku, po czym oblała się rumieńcem. Mimo to, nie odwracała wzroku od rozmówczyni. - Nie pamiętasz mnie? - zapytała po chwili brunetka. - To ja! Crimson Monogram! - krzyknęła, a jej uśmiech poszerzył się, jakby spotkała starą przyjaciółkę - To ze mną zdradził cię twój.. i z resztą mój mąż! "Ah, pamiętam" - pomyślała Linda, jednak szok nie pozwalał jej powiedzieć nic więcej. Słysząc za sobą śmiech Adventure, skrzywiła się. - Noo.. - zająknęła Crimson, rozglądając się dookoła. - To kto następny? Ron? Na te słowa, Pan Adventure wstał z krzesła, otrzepał się, po czym powędrował w kierunku policjantki. - Zakładam, że wszyscy przyszliśmy tu w tej samej sprawie. - wtrąciła zirytowana i czerwona jak burak Linda. - Możemy to rozwiązać od razu. Monogramówna zaczęła intensywnie gładzić podbródek, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Cała reszta popatrzyła na siebie pytająco. Większość ledwo wytrzymywała napięcie, podczas gdy policjantka nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, wciąż gładziła sobie podbródek. - Zróbmy tak. - powiedział nagle Ron. - Mam pomysł! - krzyknęła. - Zrobimy tak! - mówiąc to, usiadła na krześle w poczekalni, wpatrując się w każdego z osobna. - Więc w czym problem? - Nasze dzieci zniknęły. - wycedziła przez zęby Linda. - Nie ma ich cały dzień, jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. - Mhm. - A wiadomo, że wszędzie są te ruskie gangi. - dodała równie zaniepokojona Vivian. - Mhm. No cóż, na razie nie mogę nic zrobić. - stwierdziła sucho, rozkładając ręce. - Póki nie miną 24 h... - Sophie też zniknęła. - wtrącił Ron. Na te słowa Crimson poderwała się z miejsca, niczym kopnięta piorunem. - Przeszukamy każdy krzak, każdy rów i każdy kąt w poszukiwaniu waszych dzieci! - okrzyknęła dumnie. - Nie spocznę póki ich wszystkich nie odnajdę, jeden po drugich! - To będzie ciekawy wieczór. - jęknęła Linda. Fineasz wraz z resztą przecisnęli się do twierdzy. Wszyscy byli roztrzęsieni, a zarazem podekscytowani. Coś się dzieje, znów będą mogli odegrać ważną rolę w historii ludzkości. Flynn nie zapomniał jeszcze o swojej misji zeswatania Ferba z Izabelą, jednak obecnie nie miał ku temu warunków. A z drugiej strony, nic tak nie zbliża ludzi jak atak zbrojny. Uśmiechnął się, szukając wzrokiem kogokolwiek z mieszkańców twierdzy, jednak wokoło panowała pustka. - Widzieliście Thomasa? - zapytał Fineasz. - Lepiej się zastanów gdzie są Buford i Loren. - odparła Hermiona, patrząc na niego pytająco. - A nie ma ich? W odpowiedzi Hermiona pokręciła głową. Fineasz zaniepokoił się, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jak zawsze odgrywał rolę tego, który wie co robić. Wziął głęboki wdech, a gdy otworzył usta, usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Wszyscy odwrócili się za siebie, ale ich entuzjazmy opadły, gdy w progu stanęli Valmira i Ridge'us. - Ups. Znowu złe drzwi. - uśmiechnęła się samica. - Widzieliście może Jake'a? Fineasz pokręcił przecząco głową, a ku jego zdziwieniu, Valmira uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - To chodźcie, poszukamy go razem! Kot stojący obok niej spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Izabela spojrzała pytająco na Ferba, na co on poszedł w stronę zwierząt. Żydówka nie myśląc chwili dłużej, zrobiła to samo. To tylko potwierdziło Flynn'a w przekonaniu, że byłaby z nich para. Sophie najwyraźniej pomyślała dokładnie o tym samym, bo niemalże podskoczyła, wyczuwając nowe zadanie. Hermiona pociągnęła ją, a po chwili obie już stały z resztą. Fineasz nie miał szans, by zaprotestować i nawet nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Widząc tak duże zainteresowanie, Valmira uniosła dwa kciuki w górę na znak zwycięstwa. - I co ty na to Ridguś?! - krzyknęła, a wszyscy momentalnie przetarli uszy. - Wiedziałam, że z nami pójdą! Po tych słowach, ochoczo poprowadziła ich, samej nie wiedząc do końca gdzie. Wiedziała, że gdzieś tutaj jest jej nemezis. Problemem był fakt, gdzie dokładnie. Fineasz, korzystając z okazji, podszedł bliżej Sophii. - Myślisz o tym o czym ja myślę? - zapytał szybko. - No pewnie! - odparła entuzjastycznie. - Pod warunkiem, że myślisz o kisielu malinowym z bitą śmietaną i dżemem wiśniowym. - Nie. - skrzywił się lekko wyobrażając sobie owe danie, jednak po chwili uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz. - Nie nazwałaś się kiedyś najlepszą swatką wszech czasów? Sophie spojrzała na niego zadziornie, poruszając brwiami naprzemiennie. - A no, zdarzyło się. - odpowiedziała, chowając ręce za plecy. - Chcesz zesfatać Ferba i Izkę? - mówiąc to, spojrzała na wcześniej wspomnianą dwójkę. - Tak, wiem o czym myślisz. Przede mną nic się nie ukryje. No, ale wracając. Nie ma nic za darmo Finek. - Jak to nie ma?! - oburzył się. - Buforda i Loren pogodziłaś za darmo! - Ty tak myślisz, oni tak myślą.. Ale ja ciągle naliczam odsetki. Gdy już będziemy starzy, a świat będzie się kończył, ściągnę od nich dług, za który wraz z Irvingiem odlecimy z tej rozpadającej się planety. Flynn'owi nawet nie chciało się komentować tego pomysłu. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, a gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, zapytał; - Co za to chcesz? - Nie dużo Finciu. Tylko dwa.. no, może trzy ciasta malinowe. Jeszcze się dogadamy. Fineasz pomyślał chwilę, po czym podał jej rękę. Ta, szybko podała mu swoją, wymieniając przy tym zgodne spojrzenia. Była pewna, że dobiła interes życia, a on, że jakimś cudem uda mu się uniknąć zapłaty. Z rozmyślań, wyrwało go uderzenie w plecy Hermiony, która cicho warknęła w jego stronę. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ustawiła się kolejka. Wychylił głowę, spoglądając na Valmirę, ustawioną przed dziurą w podłodze, jak do skoku. - Co robisz? - zapytał, unosząc jedną brew w górę. - To jedyny otwór do którego nie zajrzałam. - stwierdziła. - A może Jake tam jest? A co jeżeli coś mu się stało i nie może znaleźć drogi do domu? - głos miała taki, jakby się miała zaraz rozpłakać. - A co jeżeli wpadł w jakieś kłopoty?! Kot miałknął coś, co najprawdopodobniej uspokoiło ją. Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym skoczyła do środka. - Przeżyje? - zapytała Izabela, spoglądając w głąb dziury. - No jasne. - uspokoił ją Fineasz. - Jeżeli coś wiem o Valmirze to to, że zawsze sobie poradzi. Jake rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, spoglądając na Johnny'ego z uwagą. Wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Got, czując się trochę niezręcznie, oparł się o ścianę. Flynn nagle roześmiał się, przez co got omal nie przewrócił się na ziemię. Chłopak popadł w śmiech szaleńca, zdawał się nie potrafić przestać. Minęły sekundy, minuty.. A on w końcu przestał. - Coś nie tak? - zapytał Johnny. - Co? - zapytał, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. - Aa.. że śmiech? Nie, przypomniał mi się niezły kawał. O takim gocie co chciał przejść przez ulicę. Wyraz twarzy Johnny'ego z przestraszonego, zamieniła się w rozgniewany. Schował ręce do kieszeni, skupiając spojrzenie na ścianie. - Ale nie obrażaj się, to niezły żart. Jak już przestaniesz strzelać fochy to ci opowiem. Hmm.. - i on również spojrzał na ścianę. - Też czujesz jakby ci kogoś brakowało? Johnny spojrzał na niego pytająco, z czego Jake nie zdawał sobie sprawy. W dalszym ciągu spoglądał na ścianę, jakby na coś czekał. - Jakby ktoś kto był częścią ciebie zaczął cię ignorować.. Czy ty też masz czasem problemy ze swoim nemezis? - Eeee... - Kiedyś ja i Valmira byliśmy blisko. Wiesz, tacy kumple, ale walczyliśmy i w ogóle. A teraz już mnie nie atakuje znienacka. Myślisz, że coś jest nie tak... Nie, zapomnij o tym co powiedziałem. Nagły atak tęsknoty za wrogiem. To normalne dla złego geniuszu. Nie tajemnicą było, że Jake uważał siebie za geniusz zła. Z resztą, nie tylko on. Był najlepszym żołnierzem Thomasa, ludzie dawno wyrobili sobie o nim opinię. Dlatego lubił się czasem powyżalać bez sensu, jak na przykład teraz. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zastanawiając nad sensem życia. - Zastanawiało cię czasem dlaczego Ziemia jest okrągła? - zapytał nagle, zmuszając Johnny'ego do myślenia. - Nie. - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Tak chyba musi być, nie? Ale za nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, z dziury w suficie wyleciała Valmira. Spadła prosto na Johnny'ego, przewracając go na podłogę. - Jackie! - wykrzyknęła radośnie, stając gotowi na głowie. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś mój pączusiu! Słysząc nowy pseudonim, instynktownie spojrzał w lustro. Nie, nie był gruby. Tylko muskularny. - Jesteś słodziutki jak pączuszek! - stwierdziła, przytulając go. - Miałam cię pilnować z ukrycia, ale nie mogłam się dłużej powstrzymać. Wiedziałeś, że idzie wojna? Ludzie jakieś napalonej laski idą na nas i będą walczyć. Fajnie, nie? Znaczy, no nie fajnie, bo pewnie ktoś zginie, ale wiesz, lepiej oni, niż my! Zaraz potem, przez dziurę wpadła cała reszta. Irving, który wylądował na nosie, połamał sobie okulary. Zmrużył oczy, zdejmując je. - Są do niczego. - powiedział z żalem. - Teraz to se mogę. Ledwo widzę.. Oh, super! Teraz widzę dwóch Fineaszów! Sophie wzięła okulary w ręce, po czym zaczęła szperać w szufladach. Nikt nawet nie czuł potrzeby zapytania czego szuka. Fineasz dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że w ich grupie w dalszym ciągu brakuje dwóch osób. - Too.. Może poszukamy Loren i Buforda? - zaproponował. - Znajdą się. - stwierdziła chłodno Izabela. - Nie są tacy mali, poradzą sobie. Teraz musimy wykombinować, co dalej. Buford i Loren wędrowali po Macerze, co chwila gubiąc się wśród uliczek miasta. Wszędzie pełno było ludzi, wszyscy dyskutowali między sobą o najnowszych wydarzeniach. Większość wyrażała gorące poparcie wobec działań Fleur, a przynajmniej tyle wywnioskowała Loren, podsłuchując każdego, kogo się tylko dało. Buford był o wiele mniej zaangażowany w całą tę sytuację. O wiele bardziej interesowały go wystawy cukiernicze z pączkami za szybami. - Szykuje się niezła zadyma. - oznajmiła Loren, gdy udało jej się podsłuchać kolejne osoby. - Wiedziałeś, że... Buford! Chłopak przegryzał właśnie pączka zabranego ze sklepu. - Głodny jestem. - powiedział z buzią pełną jedzenia. - Luzik, sprzedawca mnie nie widział. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, a wtedy jej wzrok spoczął w górze. Wyraz jej twarzy świadczył o tym, że nie dzieje się nic dobrego. Zaciekawiony Buford również uniósł spojrzenie. Nad nimi latały granatowe helikoptery z których spadali na spadochronach ludzie. Z daleka widać było, że są uzbrojeni. - Przepraszam. - zwróciła się do kobiety stojącej obok. - Co to za ludzie? Posiwiała staruszka w okularach, ubrana w zieloną sukienkę do kostek z kamienną twarzą spoglądała w górę, ale gdy dostrzegła Loren, jej usta przybrały formę uśmiechu. - Raritowie kochanienka. - odpowiedziała. - Moja świętej pamięci babcia opowiadała mi o nich. Klan rodzinny, który walczy z tymi tutaj. Na dźwięk nazwiska Rarity, Loren uśmiechnęła się szeroko, patrząc to na nią, to na spadochroniarzy, to na Buforda. On sam zdawał się nic nie rozumieć. - Słyszałeś? - starała się szeptać, jednak podekscytowanie zamieniało jej słowa w piski. - Rarity! - Wiedziałem, że kucyki kiedyś opanują świat. Ale ona już go nie słuchała. Pobiegła w miejsce lądowania, aż nie potknęła się o własne nogi. Nie zważając na niewielkie zadrapanie, ani na śmiechy ludzi biegła dalej. Buford pomyślał chwilę, po czym stwierdził, że niebezpiecznym dla niego było by pozostanie samemu, więc powolnym krokiem poszedł za nią. Na ziemi wylądowała już większość spadochroniarzy. Większość o zielonych cerach, jednak zdarzały się również blade oraz jasne karnacje. Z nich wszystkich wyróżniał się jeden. Brązowowłosy, wysoki chłopak o jasnej karnacji w brązowym mundurze na którym widniało wiele odznaczeń. Spoglądał na wszystkich roześmianymi, brązowymi oczami w których kryła się nutka szaleństwa. Na widok Loren wyszczerzył szeroko białe zęby. - To jest Macera? - zapytał, jakby słowo Imperium ''w tym przypadku nie przechodziło mu przez gardło. Gdy Loren kiwnęła głową, spojrzał na resztę swoich towarzyszy. - Czyli trafiliśmy! Teraz Thomas ma nie lada kłopoty. Swoją drogą, ciekawe jak ma się Nicole i czy będzie miała odwagę z nami walczyć? Na te słowa jego towarzysze wybuchnęli śmiechem, ale Loren nie wiedziała co ich tak rozśmieszyło. Spojrzała pytająco na swojego chłopaka, gdy ten zdyszany stanął obok niej, nic nie mówiąc. Loren przez chwilę zaczęła myśleć jak do nich zagadać, aż doszła do tego, że nie musi niczego obmyślać. W końcu to jej potomkowie, jej krew. - Jesteście żołnierzami, tak? - zaczęła, a wszystkie spojrzenia skupione były na niej. - W sensie wrogimi tej całej sielance tutaj? Wcześniej wspomniany brunet podszedł do nie bliżej, patrząc jak na dziecko. - Nie będziemy wyżalać się wrogowi. Siedź spokojnie, a obędzie się bez zbędnej strzelanki, dobrze? Loren uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. Na wzmiankę o pistoletach, była pewna że to jej krew. Nie mówiąc nic, wyciągnęła swój modulator ciał, po czym przybrała swoją prawdziwą postać. - Nie jestem wrogiem. - powiedziała spokojnie, zakładając ręce na biodra. - Jestem Loren Rarity i nigdzie stąd nie pójdę dopóki nie dacie mi broni, którą ukradli mi tamci! Chłopak pomyślał chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął podobnie jak ona. - Stoi mała. W końcu rodzinka powinna działać razem, ale jeżeli ściemniasz.. - Oj, o to się nie martw. Wtedy sama się postrzelę. Żołnierz mrugnął do niej, na co ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Zmieszany Buford zapewne wrócił by do cukierni, gdyby nie Loren, która pociągnęła go za sobą. - Masz ty jakie imię? - zapytała, patrząc na żołnierza pytająco. - Dylan. - odpowiedział szybko. - Mówisz, że ukradli ci broń? - Długa historia. - powiedziała, machając lekceważąco. - A o co wam poszło z Nicole? Na dźwięk tego imienia spora część żołnierzy za nimi wzdrygnęła się. - Tutaj raczej nie wymawiamy jej imienia. Tylko ja mam taką.. ee.. odwagę. Oni raczej mówią na nią ''Sam-wiesz-kto. Ja osobiście nic do niej nie mam, ujdzie. Ale reszta ma z nią spore porachunki. Wiesz, siostrzyczka Thomasa i te sprawy. Trochę żyć ma już na sumieniu, więc oni tam mają do niej uraz. Na przykład mojemu kuzynowi z zimną krwią zabiła matkę i ojca tylko dlatego, że mieli inne zdanie w kwestii dominacji nad światem. Ale nie żałuję ich, wiesz. Nie byli po naszej stronie, chcieli pokoju i te sprawy. Każde jego słowo hipnotyzowało ją tak, że zapominała o reszcie świata. Poza tym, przy nim i jego ludziach czuła się znacznie bezpieczniej, niż z samym Bufordem. - Loren, może nie powinniśmy z nimi iść? - szepnął tak, żeby tylko ona go usłyszała. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, a reszta zdążyła ich wyminąć. Spoglądała na swojego chłopaka ze zdziwieniem, jakby całkiem zwariował. - Wiesz, to wrogowie reszty. Powinniśmy znaleźć naszych i wrócić do domu? - Zwariowałeś? - warknęła. - To nasza rodzina.. Tak jakby. Rodzinki się nie zostawia, nawet jak to dalekie pokolenia. Idziemy z nimi i siejemy terror. - Ale... Sophie.. Przecież tu są jej potomkowie. - Oni sobie poradzą, ona z resztą też. Słuchaj Buford, masz dwie opcje. Albo jesteś ze mną, albo przeciw mnie. Mówiąc to, wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. Chłopak popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym skrzywił się w geście obrzydzenia. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia, wyminął ją, idąc samemu w kierunku twierdzy zostawiając ją samą ze swoim szokiem. - Tak chcesz pogrywać?! - wrzasnęła za nim tak, że wszyscy ją usłyszeli. - To idź! Idź i zostaw mnie samą, bo to potrafisz najlepiej, tak?! No jasne, idź! Nie potrzebuję cię! Nic nie odpowiedział, po prostu szedł dalej. Loren czuła jak do jej oczu napływają łzy, jednak nie mogła tego pokazać. Pobiegła trzęsącymi się nogami za Dylanem i resztą. Nie chciała nawet sobie wyobrażać co stanie się, gdy ponownie spotka Buforda. Czy będą musieli walczyć po różnych stronach? Nawet jeżeli, nic ją to nie obchodziło. Chciała pomóc swoim potomkom, nie wiedząc nawet jakie mają plany. A los szykował dla niej kolejną niespodziankę, o której nawet nie śniła. Kategoria:Odcinki